degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Clear Waters
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Rage&Love page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rage&Love (talk) 02:41, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey You're right, I was being unfair. However, you did troll people and seemed to instigate and annoy others. However, if you're ready to put that behind you and change, I'll give you a second chance. RE: Hai there. Hi Delilah. It was nominated for fav conflict because everyone thought you actually wanted to fight me in real life. And I forgive you. I have no problem with you currently. ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 23:39, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sorry for the late reply. I sent Cam a message regarding him calling you a bitch. Although I don't think he meant it to offend you, I understand why that upsets you and hopefully he'll apologize. 18:45, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Talk I really don't know how to start this message, but all I'm going to say is whatever I've said to offend you, I apologize for, but I am not letting this drag out. It's our business, so keep it between us and do not go running to Jo and Lauren about something that doesn't concern them. You resolved your issues with Jo, so leave her be. Lauren has enough to deal with on here daily, so leave her be. I don't remember calling you a bitch, but I'll take your word for it, I guess. Sorry. :x Let it be known that I never meant for you to take it as 'cyberbullying,' since I've never actually said anything that serious towards you. I respect Jo's desicion in unblocking you and hope you take this account seriously. Your trolling on the wiki in the summer really annoyed me, and I'm not tolerating that this time around. cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| The value of this moment lives in metaphor. '']] 20:54, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Um, because I was apologizing? -.- When one person apologizes to another person, they usually start by saying the word, 'sorry.' ' cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| The value of this moment lives in metaphor. '']] 00:10, February 24, 2014 (UTC) It's called an emoticon. -.- ' cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| The value of this moment lives in metaphor. '']] 00:24, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Okay, this is my last message too. It's an emote and it went after my apology. I have no clue why you're asking me ridiculous questions such as that. Focus on moving forward, rather than annoying me even more, because I'm starting to think you're doing it just to get a rise out of me. ' cam ''The value of this moment lives in metaphor. '' 00:32, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Problem? Uhh, hai thurr. ~ I'm sorry, but I don't recall ''ever'' telling anyone to drink bleach, let alone ''ever'' talking to a person by the name of Delilah on Degrassi (or in general, Wikia) before. In fact, since you obviously feel quite passionate about said comment, perhaps you may be able to provide a link to the actual post. While my heart goes out to you for experiencing such tumultuous events in your past, I find it disheartening that someone, such as yourself, would feel the need to hold onto something so far back in the past, as well as threaten me on my own talk page. Unless there is proof that I have SAID that, then I take no blame whatsoever for your accusations. Next time, please refrain from using such vulgar language towards me, because I ''won't'' condone that. Thanks, CJ'' '' Let's drop the shades & crank the bass '' ~ '' 23:02, February 25, 2014 (UTC) REPLY Well, I'm going to make this short, so I WILL apologize for that. While I do take responsibility for that comment, what I won't take is someone, such as yourself, leaving me a nasty threat, telling me to, "watch what I f**king say." Thanks, CJ'' '' Let's drop the shades & crank the bass '' ~ '' 17:52, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Friends comment Nope we were just talking about different possibilites and outcomes this storyline could have -ziggzmund Naurto Hey! It's Gegi and sure we can talk about Naruto whenever you're caught up just leave a message in my talk page when you're caught up. ^_^ GEGI (talk) 06:54, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Sorry this late. My favorite characters are Gaara, Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, and Rock Lee. The ships I ship are Sakura/Naruto, Shikamaru/Temari, and Kiba/Hinata. Sakura/Naruto are my main couple from the anime and one of my top anime couples. I prefer Shippuden over the original Naruto mainly bc it's more intense with a lot of plot twists and craziness going on between Naruto and Sasuke. GEGI (talk) 02:49, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Well for NaruHina they have always been one sided and I dislike one sided relationships because Naruto is in love with Sakura and he will never give up on Sakura so I just don't think of NaruHina as a relationship in general. Plus they barely interact at all, they talk for about 5 minutes in each scene that they're together, Hinata knows nothing about Naruto, not his past, not his feelings towards being Hokage, nothing, she just admires his way of not giving up and his strength but that's it they know nothing about each other. I think of Hinata's 'love' as admiration instead of real true love because how can you love someone if you barely know anything about them. Now for SasuSaku, they're a mess, first of all Sasuke is annoyed by Sakura, he belittles her as weak, fragile, stupid, and a nuisance. Now for Sakura she has this image of Sasuke as sweet, caring, thoughtful, and compassionate which is basically everything he is not. He doesn't care about Sakura the way Sakura cares for him and he only cares about himself and his goals. To me Sakura's love is childish because she fawns over his cool looks, blinded, and can't see Sasuke for who he truly is. It's also onesided same with NaruHina and I hate those so.... [[User:GEGI| '''G E G I ]][[User talk:GEGI| the world is cruel but also very beautiful ♡ ]] 20:50, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi, sorry I'm late I'm here to answer both of your questions. Um I watched all of Naruto/Naruto Shippuden in dub but not all the episodes of Shippuden are updated so you have to wait. SasuHina is merely a crackship to me, I thought they matched well with eachother's personalites and also Hinata is the only girl who doesn't fawn over Sasuke. They also contrast from eachother, Hinata is sweet and all things bright while Sasuke can be mean and dark. So yeah I ship them like a crackship mainly because of fanfiction/headcanons. [[User:GEGI| G E G I ]][[User talk:GEGI| the world is cruel but also very beautiful ♡ ]] 19:07, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Questions I don't know where to begin with Naruto. I used to be obsessed with it. I read the manga but I stop a long time ago because other mangas interessed me much more. I'm probably going to catch up one day but I don't feel like watching it now since I want to start HunterxHunter which also contain a lot of episodes... To answer your question my favorite characters are Sasuke, Gaara and Kakashi. I didn't really follow the whole story but I'm glad Sasuke left Konoha and the hypocrites assholes who lead this village. The only ship I love (desperately I know...) is SasuSaku. They will probably never be canon due Sasuke's cold personality but I frankly don't care. I know a lot of people hate them because Sasuke treat her like crap and Sakura is just fangirling . I feel it's more than this. Yes she might be attracted to his mysterious personnality I always feel like she was one the few one who was seeing the good side on him although everything went down. She kept the the hope he might come back and she could help him. I don't think that Sasuke hate Sakura. He is obviously focused on his own goal so romance doesn't cross his mind. Since it's a shounen the romance/pairing isn't going be develop so I don't pay attention to the ships in general tbh. Karen (talk) 18:49, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Hai bae Hai boo. I apologize, seriously. I deleted the app from my phone because NO ONE was ever on, but I'll get on my laptop tomorrow. I miss you too :( BiewBiew (talk) 06:38, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I'm on rn? Pls don't hate me :( BiewBiew (talk) 22:37, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Naruto Hi! OMG Yes, I'm obsessed with anime right now xD Naruto is definitely one I plan to watch at some point. Since it's such a long series, I've put it to one side, I plan to get to it eventually, I like watching long series - I've just finished Fairy Tail and that was about 200 episodes. I don't know when I'll start but we can definitely discuss it when I do :D ♥'[[User:Alltimekieran| ''Kieran ]][[User talk:Alltimekieran| We knew that we were destined to explode ]] 21:09, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Hai Oh hey, sorry for the delayed response. I don't check my talk page periodically. I have seen Naruto actually, and I did really like what I saw, but it's just WAYYYYY too long of a series. I move at a really slow pace. By the time I'd catch up with it, I'd be old and grey, lol. ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 13:13, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Question Hey. When you edit your profile go into source mode and type < tabber > - without spaces |-| name= to add another tab you just do the same thing again xD ♥[[User:Alltimekieran| Kieran ]][[User talk:Alltimekieran| We knew that we were destined to explode ]] 22:53, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Question :3 Hey! so bascally it's really easy! you just have a youtube video (www.youtube.com/etc.etc.etc.) and then in front of the url you add gif. So it;s like www.gifyoutube.com/etc.etc.etc., don't change anything else of the url though! And then you follow the steps on the website. It's really easy! I hope this helps :D Matt - It's Me, Jessie and Ari. If they test me they sorry. 15:21, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey, thanks for the link! I only saw a few episodes or so, and it was a very long time ago, but I recall Sakura and Sasuke being my favorites, and I also shipped them. ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 22:40, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hai ~ Hi. I do plan on watching it at some point, because the summer's over, I haven't had as much time to watch anime so I've been sticking to shorter series and currently airing ones. I've been avoiding any series that's overly long. I really do plan on watching it and I'll probably watch the fillers as well because they don't really bother me, thanks for the guide though xD. If I get the chance, or if I think I'll be able to watch it soon, I will. xD ♥[[User:Alltimekieran| Kieran ]][[User talk:Alltimekieran| I wanna be your lost boy, your last chance, a better reality ]] 17:01, September 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Question Favorite Character: Rock Lee (PTS) Favorite Ship: Sasusaku Yawnnix (talk) 22:58, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Question Hey, sorry for the late reply...I don't remember exactly the last episode I watched, It has been several months since I haven't watched a single episode.I've watched until Sasuke left Konoha and some episodes with Orochimaru's gang... lol not so far...I saw parts of Sasuke and Naruto fight, that's all. If I go back to the serie, i would probably skip all the fillers and focus only the main story. I don't care about unnecessary fillers where Naruto, Sakura and co are sent into random missions. Now that manga is almost ending,( Can't believe the manga last 15 years...I remember start reading it 10 years ago...OMG I feel so old). I'm glad to finally see the conclusion of this story. Ngl I'm extremely nervous on the fate of my favorite characters. Kishimoto better not throw some last minute plot and kill off my fav. It would unbearable to me. I don't think I will go back and watch it if it was the case. Karen (talk) 13:39, October 7, 2014 (UTC) re: ^~^ about what? Demolition Lovers (talk) 23:02, November 16, 2014 (UTC) #im a female teen #im in love with degrassi #i love to sing and dance #tring to be a singer #acting is one of my passions #i am a big drama queen so i fit into all of the drama #I did make an article called notties and hotties or something like that if you have the same intrist i'd love to know! :) Demolition Lovers (talk) 23:25, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Fairy Tail Hey! I love Fairy Tail and I hope you enjoy it. There's not too much filler in Fairy Tail which is good. There's only been 2 filler arcs and those are episodes 69-72 (episodes 73+74 aren't part of the filler arc but they are filler episodes as well) and 125-150. There are very little induvidual filler episodes throughout the series as well. Hope this helps xD '[[User:Kakeru Naruse| ''Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Kakeru Naruse| Damn, it's such a shame that we've built a wreck out of me ]] 19:08, December 2, 2014 (UTC) The filler episdes are: 9, 19 (although I would recommend this episode) 69-75 and 125-150 and that's it, like I said above, there aren't very many at all. Some episodes are omakes (so they're canon material but they act as filler episodes, although I would consider them to be important to the story, these ones are: 20, 49 and 50. xD [[User:Kakeru Naruse| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Kakeru Naruse| Damn, it's such a shame that we've built a wreck out of me ]] 20:27, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Naruto/Shippuden I ship Naruto/Hinata and Asuma/Kurinai. My favorite is Naruto, but I also like Kakashi, Gai, Jiraiya, Hinata, Shikamaru, and to some extent, Pain. I also liked Sasuke before Shippuden. <3 Syler It's time for Meatloaf Crunch!★ 00:08, December 3, 2014 (UTC) re: Late srry Thank you, Degrassigirl! I appreciate the message! Demolition Lovers (talk) Re:SasuSaku Hello, yeah I knew that SasuSaku were endgame when the last chapter was released. I was over moon because I shipped them since the beginning. I did learn that a movie about Boruto and Sarada will be release this summer. I'm really curious about it. I haven't seen The Last: Naruto the Movie but it seem that it was a big success in Japan even more than Interstellar and Gone Girl. I haven't given up on this manga/anime. :p Karen Every flight begins with a fall 19:42, January 18, 2015 (UTC) This is long overdue Hey, Delilah. I've been meaning to message you this for a long time now, but I've never mustered up the courage to come by and say it to you. It's clear to me that you take this wiki at a more serious and mature expense now and I would like to sincerely apologize for ever treating you harshly. The drama from 2013 had made me almost certain that you were only using this site to troll everyone, and therefore, I admit that I was very strict and impatient with you. I really hope that you still don't have any ill feelings towards me, as I have total respect and admiration for you now. I would like to think that we can move on from everything that's happened in the past. ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 05:16, May 12, 2015 (UTC) I appreciate the reply and I'm glad that there's no more bad blood between us. By the way, I had NO idea that today was your birthday, but I find it very coincidental that I would leave you my apology today. It's as if I wanted to finally clear my conscience today of all days. :P Well, happy birthday, Delilah. I hope you have a wonderful day. Someone as sweet, intelligent, and kind as you definitely deserves it. ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 22:56, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Re Degrassi It's airing 12 episodes on weekdays from 20th July to 31st July with double episodes on the 20th and 31st. 6 episodes per week. so basically: 20th - 2 episodes, 21st - 1 ep, 22nd - 1 ep, 23rd - 1ep, 24th - 1 ep. 27th - 1 ep, 28th - 1ep, 29th - 1 ep, 30th - 1ep, 31st - 2eps Hope that makes sense~ [[User:Mochizou| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| If I hadn't met you, I never would have realized what kind of person I am ]] 15:12, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Naruto I actually watch and read Naruto but I'm planning to watch the series like when their teenagers to adults to now because I still can't deal that once Bourto the Movie comes out, that's it... Even if there's the anime, once that's over that will be it... My favourite characters are: Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura, Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito, Temari, Kankuro, Uchiha Shisui, Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya, Karin, Suigetsu, Karin, Uchiha Sarada, Uchiha Madara, Tobirama Senu, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Pein, Konan, Tobi(before his indenity got exposed), Nagato, Uzumaki Kushina, Minato, Nara Shikamaru, Sai, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, Killer Bee, Inuzuka Kiba, Momochi Zabuza, Karui, Yuhi Kurenai, Mei Terumi, Tayuya, Mitarashi Anko, Yamanaka Inojin, Uzumaki Himawari, Akimichi Chocho My favourite ships are: Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Minato/Kushina, Sasuke/Naruto, Itachi/Sakura, Sasori/Sakura, Gaara/Sakura, Gaara/Hinata, Tayuya/Hinata, Sai/Ino, Naruto/Ino, Kakashi/Sakura, Deidara/Sakura, Pein/Konan, Nagato/Konan, Shikamaru/Temari, Shikamaru/Ino, Jiraiya/Tsunade, Suigetsu/Karin. Chouji/Karui, Kiba/Karui, Kakashi/Anko, Kakashi/Iruka, Kiba/Ino, Kiba/Sakura, Sai/Sakura, Rock Lee/Gaara, Suigetsu/Sakura, Obito/Rin, Ino/Sakura, Sakura/Hinata, Kakashi/Rin, I mostly ship SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, and TayuHina :p P.S I don't know if I'm missing any... P.S.S Thank you for teaching me how to reply back! -ShadowLoser- (talk) 13:12, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Next block Yeah, Hanna apparently has some random for a fiancée. I wouldn't worry about it though. Ashley and Tyler have been shooting a lot of scenes together. A Haleb reunion is inevitable and by the time they find their way back to each other, they'll be stronger than ever. <3 ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 09:12, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Naruto Hello! Sorry my message took this long but here's my list: OTPs: Naruhina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, and Jiraya/Tsunade My cute ships: SaiIno, LeeSaku, Choij/Karui, and LeeTen I used to ship SasuSaku really hard but it's gotten really problematic so I'm pretty nuetral towards it...but I do like Sarada though. I don't OTP of the new generation kids yet though I do like ChouChou with Boruto, Shikadai and Inojin. HobbitLove37 (talk) 13:09, October 17, 2015 (UTC)HobbitLove37 Naruto Characters: My ultimate favs are Hinata, Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Temari, and Naruto. However I really cherise and adore the rest of the Konoha 11. Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, Konohamaru, and Gaara are also really cool characters and they helped shape the Golden Cinnamon Roll into who he is today so... Sasuke is meh. I used to really like him and was sad when he became an international criminal but he kept teetering over that moral event horizon.... I like the new gen kids. They're precious babies.HobbitLove37 (talk) 21:42, October 17, 2015 (UTC)HobbitLove37 Re: Hate Speech No. Demolition Lovers (talk) 01:13, February 27, 2016 (UTC) RE: Just wondering Hey, Delilah! :P Lmao, funny you should ask me. I actually just got into Einshine this year and it was mainly because I started seeing him on Sharla in Japan and Rachel & Jun's YouTube channels last year. IDK if you know about them (you probably do), but Einshine's friends with them!! I haven't watched all of his videos yet, but I LOVE HIM, OMFG. He's so hilarious and eccentric. He's one of those YouTubers that I was sort of drawn to the minute I watched him, you know? Like I pretty much gave him a sub after watching like two videos, lmao. (Not gonna lie, he's pretty cute, too.) His Let's Learn Japanese and his Q&A's are some of my favourites. His commentary kills me. What are your favourite vids of his? Because maybe I haven't seen them yet!! '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 02:56, April 16, 2016 (UTC) I'm actually a huge fan of Sharla, Rachel, and Jun. I watch a lot of Japanese YouTubers and the ones who capture the beauty of Japan in their vlogs are some of my favourites. I think Einshine just has a really unique way of delivering his humour and his content is pretty original. That's why I love him so much. That's nice that you have a desire to go to Japan. I actually am in the midst of booking a trip there later this year. My cousins and I are going to be going for a special Obon festival. I'm REALLY excited, like you have no idea. I have family in Okinawa, Osaka, and Tokyo. Do you have any set time of when you might to go? Oh, you identify as a weeaboo? Lmao, I'm confused right now. You said that you liked Einshine's video about disliking weeaboos, but you still consider yourself one? I don't understand. He pretty much dissed all the weebs of the world in that video (which is why I love it). Personally, I don't take lightly to people who call themselves things like weeaboo and otaku trash. I find it disrespectful, tbh. In fact, when non-Japanese people tell me that they have an interest in Japanese culture, but then go about labelling themselves with titles like weeaboo, it pretty much discredits any belief I have in their desire to genuinely learn about Japan. It makes their interest and fascination in the culture seem more like infatuation and fetish to me. Using that label, you're essentially calling yourself a Japanese wannabe (kind of like non-black people calling themselves "wigger"), and trust me, you don't want to go around being proud of a title like that. :P '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 05:32, April 17, 2016 (UTC) No worries, girl. Thanks for understanding! I wasn't trying to call you racist or anything, as I'm sure you aren't that, but I just wanted to alert you that words like weeaboo can be a bit offensive, especially in western cultures. Most Asian media (i.e. anime, music, K-POP, etc.) gets sort of appropriated here and I feel that's why so many Asian-Americans or Asian-Canadians get a bit defensive when they see self-proclaimed titles like weeaboo, Koreaboo, etc. It makes them feel like westerners are trying to co-opt their culture and reclaim it as their own. I know this isn't the intent you have, but that's the threat I feel most Asians in western cultures feel. I pretty much felt this way when anime was a trending topic on this wiki. That was the worst, haha. But yeah, I'm not mad at you at all, because I know these terms can be a little confusing. I just thought I should let you know. :D Maybe instead of weeaboo, a better term for you would be a Japanese enthusiast? :3 Haha, I think in general Einshine was dissing anyone who identifies with the weeb title and wanted to let them know that it isn't something to go around being proud of. Did you see the Urban Dictionary definition he pulled up at the beginning? That pretty much sums a weeaboo up. :P People who talk with broken Japanese, act like they know everything about Japan, and just lust over what they've seen in anime. 90% of what is seen in anime doesn't happen in real life. It's not an accurate depiction. Well, an Obon festival is basically a special event to honour your ancestors. We place lanterns in the river and let them float away. :P There's usually Odori, too (a Japanese dance). I've participated in some here in Canada and I like them. I've never been to Japan, actually. Everyone is usually shocked when I tell them that, but I've never had the opportunity to go. D: It's been my life-long dream since I was a child to visit Japan. I've even been considering travelling abroad in the future. I'd love to teach English there someday. I'll be going to all three places (most likely), but in a matter of only 3 weeks, so it'll be a rushed trip. I'm going to be in the middle of school anyways, so I can't go for more than 3 weeks or I'll fall behind! I WILL TAKE PICTURES THOUGH AND I'LL SHARE THEM WITH YOU! Do you have Instagram or something like that!? I share my pictures on there when I go on vacation. Haha, oh trust me, I'm a city guy myself. That's why I love living in Toronto. I LOVE the city life. I like me a good peaceful beach or countryside, too, but I'm used to a busy city. Tokyo looks magnificant. I'm definitely going to lose my mind there. Oh God, sorry for the slightly long message. :P But since you seem to be coming to me with a lot of questions, I feel I should answer them as best as I can. I'm enjoying talking to you, though. (^.^) '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 05:20, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Thanks so much for understanding. I've been in several situations where I've tried explaining why a lot of Japanese westerners don't like the term weeaboo (mainly on YouTube), but everyone always calls me butthurt. :P I'm not offended by it, though. It's just such an unsettling and irritating term, you know? It sounds like a name for a fake Japanese person to me (which is essentially what it is). :P Lmao, we do have religions. I practice one myself (it's called Konkokyo and it's sort of like a form of Shintoism), but I'm not hardcore religious or anything. I go to church each month, though. Maybe you should do some research on these kind of historical topics. It'll impress people in Japan if you know a deal about their history. Plus, it'll make your interest all the more genuine. :D OMG, and speaking of food, what are some of your favourite Japanese dishes? Yeah, I can speak Japanese. (^.^) I learned the language as a toddler in nursery school when I was a kid, because I attended a Japanese daycare, where ALL of the teachers were of Japanese descent. Plus, I went to a Japanese language school growing up. I hated it, though, because it was every Saturday morning for 5 hours. It ate up so much of my Saturdays, and ugh, I just couldn't stand going. I eventually quit before I graduated, which I kind of regret doing now, because there's a few things I still can't do, such as read a lot of advanced kanji. D: In terms of speaking, though, I think watching Japanese shows and listening to Japanese music helps! It's good practice for learning the language, just as it is for learning any language. They key is immersion. It also helps to make friends who SPEAK the language, so you can practice speaking with them. :P Is there anything in the language you know how to say yet? :D Well, my Instagram is spiriteverett and my Snapchat is dyleveretts. I should warn you that I don't really use Snaphchat for anything other than the chat feature. I'll send the occasional selfie, but most of the time, I can't be bothered. :P Instagram, on the other hand, is my favourite social media network, so I'm usually active there. Just hit me with a follow and I'll follow back!! '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 00:40, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Del!! I'm so sorry I haven't responded to your message in a few days. I had exams all week and I'm just finally recovering from my semester. I'm so happy to be done school! How have you been doing? :D Your message made me hungry, omg. I love most of the foods you listed. Haha, as crazy as it may sound coming from a Japanese person, I'm actually not a big sushi fan. I prefer my rice and my fish to be cooked. I'm also not a big veggie fan. I don't mind tamago sushi, though, but again, I have to be in the mood to eat it. My favourite Japanese dishes are ramen, udon, gyoza, salmon teriyaki, chicken karaage, tempura, and tonkatsu. I'm like hungry just thinking about this, ahh!! Have you ever tried any of these things? In general, Asian cuisines are my favourite. My second favourite is Korean food and I also love Chinese food. That's a start! Maybe one day, if you go to Japan, you'll pick up the language a little more. If you ever plan to learn it religiously, though, I should warn you that it is a bitch of a language to learn. Kanji is going to be the bane of your existence. Do you watch your anime in Japanese sub? It can be an effective way to learn. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 18:40, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Aww, good luck on your exams! Haha, remind me what GCSE's are? We take a literacy test here in Canada during grade 10. A lot of students find it hard, because they hate English. It's strange, though, because English is my best subject. Math and science are major weaknesses of mine. We're totally twinning on that matter, hehe. :P I'm not completely done with school. I have to go back in September, but I'm done for the summer. I'm just taking one co-op course that corresponds with my program. I'm majoring in sociology, btw. Got any idea what you wanna do after high school is over? Girl, you gotta try Korean food again. Plus, I recommend any of the Japanese dishes I listed, too. Ooh, yeah. What anime series do you actually watch? I know you're a fan of Naruto and Death Note, but I can't recall what else. :P Do you watch Ghibli movies? (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 04:40, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Hold on a sec! England? OMG, are you from the UK? I must be hella slow or late, but I never knew you lived in Britain, holy moly!! Wow, that sounds intense, but I'm sure you'll pass! :D You strike me as hardworking and determined, so I know you'll do fine. English, media, and arts were literally all of my greatest subjects in school, oh my god. We're so twinning again! Ahh, I have performance anxiety, so I could never do drama, sadly. I always envied the drama nerds, because they were all so confident and outgoing. Ooh, nice! Fashion can be such a competitve field, but it sounds something that'd be right up your alley. I really hope you follow that dream. :3 Does your school offer fashion as an elective? In my high school, design was an elective for students that enjoyed the fashion field. Haha, I'm kind of happy you're not one of those overly obsessive anime fans, tbh. I love anime myself, but I don't see why so many people revolve their life around anime, cosplay, and wearing any attire that makes them legit look like an anime character. Once again, it goes back to the whole weeaboo thing. It's just kinda weird, you know (and can be offensive to some). Ooh, I don't know what genres you're into, but some of my first recommendations that I feel you can't go wrong with would be Cardcaptor Sakura, Death Note, and Angel Beats! Give some of those a try maybe? :D Oh my God, yesss. Spirited Away was the first Ghbili movie I watched as a kid. I was only 7, but that's what got me into Ghibli films. You should watch some of the others. Every SG movie is very different, which is what makes them such a unique animation studio. Do you want any recs? I've seen them all, because I'm that nerdy. :P Oh, and yes, I have seen Wolf Children. Ugh, it's such an amazing and beautiful film. I've only watched it in Japanese, but I loved it so much that I'm going to watch the English version, too! '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 06:44, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Ahh, okay. Yeah, because I can distinctly recall you living in America back when we all used Tinychat in 2013. :P LOL, and yeah, you were in Cali, because I remember you being several hours behind my time. Do you have a preference towards living in either country? Ugh, true! The thing is though, I feel like math is more than memorizing content. You genuinely have to UNDERSTAND it and be able to apply it to during school work. Equations and all that stuff would blow over my head, quite honestly. Same with sciences. The thing with English is that it tends to be based more subjectively. There's not usually a right or wrong answer in terms of opinions. That's probably why I always excelled more in English, I guess, since math and science actually HAVE objectives to them. GAHH, I didn't mean to recommend Death Note to you, lmfao. I know you've already watched that. I MEANT to say Toradora! Oh, yeah, Free! is such a fantastic and lighthearted series. I think you would enjoy it. Be aware, that it has some homo-erotic undertones, even though it doesn't intend to. I love it so much. I'm also planning on watching Tokyo Ghoul this summer. OMG, so for Studio Ghibli films, I highly recommend Castle in the Sky, Kiki's Delivery Service, Whisper of the Heart, Pom Poko, Princess Mononoke, and Arietty. Oh, and my personal favourite, Grave of the Fireflies. I am warning you now, though, if you watch Grave of the Fireflies, be sure to bring along some tissues and be prepared to have your soul, well, destroyed... '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 08:40, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Happy birthday and WTF BORUTO!!!! Hello, I saw your message on the wiki yesterday and I'm dropping by to wish you a happy birthday!!! I would also like to know if you read Boruto: Naruto Next Generations 1st chapter. It came out last week. I won't spoil anything. I recommend you to read not because it's great but they implied something and it's shocking... Karen Every flight begins with a fall 15:40, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Happy birthday!! Hey, girl! Since our old thread has sort of died right now, I thought I'd make a new section. :P I just wanted to stop by and say happy birthday! You're 16 now and slowly on your way to reaching adulthood now, but someone as intelligent as you is more than ready to take life on. ♥ I've really enjoyed getting to know you better this year. Our talk page conversations have been a lot of fun for me, because I love discussing my culture with other people who are interested! :D Thank you for being so nice and open-minded when discussing Japan with me. It's been a lot of fun and I hope that we become closer over the summer, too. Have a great day, hun, and enjoy being 16!! I'm signing this message off with your babe. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 23:40, May 12, 2016 (UTC) RE: Happy birthday! Aww, thank you so much, Delilah! It's been a lot of fun getting to know you this year and I'm glad we've become friends now. I promise we'll talk more this summer. ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 21:48, June 23, 2016 (UTC)